The Green Hornet (movie)
The Green Hornet is an upcoming motion picture film, to be released on January 14th in North America and the United Kingdom, with the option to be shown in IMAX 3D. It reportedly has a budget of $90 million. Plot The story is set in Los Angles, where the title character, Britt Reid, played by Seth Rogen, is a spoiled son of a wealthy newspaper publisher named James Reid (Tom Wilkinson). Until the death of his father, Britt lives a rather direction-less life and enjoys the party scene in LA. Always under the shadow of his respected father, he inherits his father’s media empire after James Reid mysteriously passes away although his father had always disapproved of Britt's playboy lifestyle. He stops being an irresponsible drunk, and realises the possibility of being useful in life by fighting crime. Though he acts as a newspaper publisher by day, he becomes a superhero by night. He meets one of his employees, Kato, and notices his remarkable talents. After Britt realizes Kato's in the martial arts, they decide to partner up and become crime fighters. Thus, Britt becomes The Green Hornet. Britt conceives a plan to first masquerade as villains in order to gain the perfect cover so that they can infiltrate the criminal world. Kato creates an indestructible car called The Black Beauty, and arms it with guns and missiles. With advanced gadgets and powerful weapons, the Green Hornet and Kato hits the streets to strike down the criminals. With the help of his new secretary Lenore “Casey” Case (Cameron Diaz), who also becomes Britt's love interest, they uncover a man by the name of Benjamin Chudnofsky (Christoph Waltz), the crime boss of the city's gangs. Benjamin also plans to gang up with other criminals in the area to form a super-gang and take down The Green Hornet since he views the Hornet as a threat. Cast *Seth Rogen, as Britt Reid/The Green Hornet, a wealthy newspaper publisher who is secretly the masked crimefighter The Green Hornet. *Jay Chou, as Kato, the Green Hornet's valet and sidekick, who is proficient in martial arts. *Christoph Waltz as Benjamin Chudnofsky, a paranoid Russian gangster who plans to join all of the crime families of Los Angeles together to organize a "super-mafia." *Cameron Diaz, as Lenore "Casey" Case, the love interest of Reid. *Tom Wilkinson as James Reid, Britt's wealthy father and successful newspaper publisher, who does not approve of Britt's playboy lifestyle. James is killed, leading Britt to inherit his newspaper empire. *Edward James Olmos as Mike Axford *Analeigh Tipton as Ana Lee *David Harbour as D.A. Frank Scanlon *Edward Furlong as Tupper Green Hornet (radio) The film is based on a radio program that first appeared in 1936, written by George Trendle and Fran Striker, on the same station from which The Lone Ranger originated, with Al Hodge serving as the voice of Britt. The Green Hornet was adapted for an ABC television series, in which Bruce Lee played Kato, as well as a comic book series that lasted 47 issues in total. There is also an ongoing parallel series of the same name set in modern times, that is still publishing. Category:Adaptations